Displaced
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU...kind of. An entirely unlikely possibility drops literally out of the air one fine day. KanaZeroKana with implied Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ARGH. Sorry guys, seriously. Major apologies for the constant switching up *bows* This is the last time I do this. Ever. The other version is up as another story entirely :D

**WARNING: M-PREG**. And for those with preferences, **_Zero is not 'Mommy'._**

.

Displaced

.

**Part 1**

.

"Kaa-sama, Kaa-sama, look at what Natsumi helped me make!"

Small chubby hands lifted a glass unicorn, proudly glinting beautifully under the soft lights of the chandelier above it. Bright sunset eyes peered up from an eager face, anxiously awaiting a positive response.

"Why it's absolutely beautiful, Senna!" Pale slender hands gently took hold of the fragile unicorn, a finger running over its back in awe. "You've improved a lot, haven't you? I remember the last time you threw a fit and said you wanted nothing to do with material manipulation," she teased lightheartedly.

Rounded cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "We-well, I did say Natsumi helped me."

"Then I hope you thanked him properly, not just for this," she lifted the unicorn, "but for getting you to take more interest in your least favorite subject."

Petal soft lips twisted in a scowl, the embarrassed flush burning brighter. "I-I have!"

A soft giggle slipped out, "Really? Did you give him a kiss?"

"Kaa-sama!"

The giggles were now full out laughter. She ran her hands through silky brown locks. "I'm sorry sweetie. You're so much like me, it's terribly amusing."

"How?"

"That all too obvious denial of yours, of course, when it's obvious, your feelings for him," a delicate finger tapped a perfect nose, now scrunched up irritably.

"I do not have denial!" Came the immediate dismissal, making her laugh all the more harder. It was obvious her child was unaware of what the word even meant.

"Yes, yes you do," she giggled out, her own pale cheeks now flushed in mirth, "and you'll see just how much when you grow older."

A slight knock interrupted the moment between mother and son.

Forcing her laughter down she turned curiously. "Yes Seiren? What is it?"

"Yuuki-sama, I am certain you might be already aware…"

"What…?" Her wide brown eyes first blinked in confusion before she felt her heart freeze. "Seiren?" She whispered, "Where-where is Natsumi?" She couldn't feel the young vampire's presence at all throughout the entire mansion.

"…We," and the hesitance was more than clear, "aren't sure, Yuuki-sama."

"What?" She asked blankly. "How, why…? He was in the library. I felt him there until a few minutes ago. Are you saying he…he just simply up and vanished in that amount of time?"

"We offer our sincerest apologies—"

"I don't care for apologies right now, Seiren!" She saw the pale haired vampire nearly finch at her sharp tone and continued, "If anyone is at fault, it's me, for not having sensed this earlier. For now, you must focus on finding him!" She finished firmly.

"And have you informed Nii-sama of this? What of Zero?"

Seiren nodded, quickly pulling herself back together. "We've just given word to them of Natsumi-sama's…disappearance."

"Then we should expect them here soon," she said, a few long strands of her dark hair falling into her face as she looked down.

"Kaa-sama, what's wrong with Natsumi?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but we're about to find out," she said softly. "Let's head for the library." It was where she'd last felt her nephew, and if she were to look for any indication as to how this had happened, there was no place better to start.

. . .

"Ugh," a small hand brushed against a bruised elbow, lightly rubbing it. Looking around warily, wine red eyes went from the neatly stacked shelves to the numerous tables and dark drapes blocking the windows.

He knew this place well, and although he knew it to be the same, he also knew it to be otherwise. This place looked nearly identical to the Cross academy library, and yet it wasn't. The tables were arranged differently, the drapes were the wrong color, and the place smelled different too.

Shaking his head exasperatedly (really, how he got himself into situations like these, he had no idea) he stood up carefully and absently dusted himself off as he walked. He had to figure out where this was exactly, and there was no better information provider than the locals of the area.

He wasn't stupid enough to go strolling up to the vampires he could feel were in the Moon Dorm and carefully opted for the chairman, whoever it happened to be around here. This place was same-but-not, and he had to practice some caution before he caused any irreparable damage with his mere presence.

For even amongst pureblood children, he was quite a rarity.

Nosy, obnoxious stares and false smiles coming to mind, he narrowed his eyes disgustedly, wondering how his parents dealt with it. He'd only experienced it once or twice, but it was enough for him to know he never wanted to go anywhere swarming with vampire nobility.

Lower class vampires could be so tactless; their probing leering eyes almost feeling like a physical violation. They had the subtlety of a rampaging elephant, their oh-so clever words and exaggerated expressions stomping on him with just as much force. It was no wonder every pureblood he knew absolutely despised going out to public functions.

"Food on display, that's what we are," he muttered, quoting his father.

He suddenly blinked. His father… His parents! He almost groaned, hanging his head. They were probably worried as hell over him. Last he checked, he was still in the library at Aunt Yuuki's place.

_Yuuki Oba-sama must be worried too… Oh hell. And Senna would never let me live this down. He'd lord it over me forever,_ he mentally sighed.

"Now I really need to get to the chairman," he murmured, resigning himself for a major lecture when he got home.

. . .

"Yuuki, is it true? Natsumi is…?"

"I'm so sorry, Nii-sama, Zero, but I'm afraid it is. We've looked everywhere, starting from the library."

"No," Kaname shook his head. "We know better than anyone, how that child is, it's no fault of yours, Yuuki." He shared a weary glance with the vampire beside him. "We've always speculated whether that curiosity of his would land him in more trouble than he can handle, and we've only been proven right tonight."

"It's exactly as Kaname said, Yuuki, and I'm sure Natsumi is fine, wherever he decided to land himself this time," Zero said tiredly, though his eyes were fond.

"But Zero," Kaname frowned, "where _could_ he have gone?"

"About that," Yuuki stood up, going to the table, "I found this, along with a few others, on the floor in the library. This one was open at this page though." She held out a thick book, flipping it open to the marked page.

Kaname picked it up carefully, his eyes narrowing. "Of all things to dabble in…" He murmured, his tone hard. "Natsumi has really done it this time. When he comes back…" The threat was more than clear. The Kuran heir would not be escaping this without proper punishment.

"Dimension charms?" Zero gaped. "Kaname, there's no 'waiting for him to come back'; we need to go retrieve him—"

"We do, I agree," Kaname nodded, "but we must first figure out which one of these he's used, though I can take a guess."

"He's been awfully interested in history," Zero said apprehensively, "_our_ history. You don't think he…?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"And seeing as it's Natsumi we're talking about—"

"He must have made a miscalculation somewhere—"

"And successfully succeeded in fucking himself over. Again." Zero finished.

"Language, love," Kaname said automatically, eyes still on the book. "I'd say it's one of these." He tapped lightly on one of them. "This one in particular is especially easy to slip up on. Many of the rune markings look similar and the charm itself is rather difficult."

"We might as well start with that one then."

Yuuki watched the exchange between them with practiced ease and took a sip of her tea. "I'll let people know both of you will be out of reach for a while." She'd keep the 'how long' as vague as possible. This could take anywhere from a matter of hours to maybe even months. Dimension charms were serious business. She just hoped her nephew knew what he was in for when his parents got a hold of him.

Those library privileges he'd just earned back would certainly suffer. As would his coveted sparring sessions with both of his fathers. Zero especially.

"Thank you Yuuki. Your scones were delicious." Kaname closed the book and slid it inside his bag. They couldn't loiter for long with a lost son they needed to get back.

"You're welcome, and thank you Nii-sama."

"Mm. Liked the strawberry ones. Bring more when you come over next time." Zero licked his fingers and hummed when Kaname leaned over to lick a spot of strawberry cream off of the corner of his lips, turning his head accordingly.

"Thank you Zero, and I'll make sure to."

The two of them then got up as one, sending her warm smiles, nearly identical in expression. Knowing what was coming, she let out an affectionate laugh and stood up as well, closing her eyes. As always, they each leaned down to press a kiss to her cheeks (Kaname on the right, Zero on the left) before making their way out.

. . .

Long fingers hastily knotted up a red tie, deliberately left loose for comfort around a pale, tattooed neck. They soon reached for the inner vest piece of the uniform, leaving the delicately designed buttons on it undone, the swift hands already moving to clip on a long chain connected to a large gun to one of the side belt loops.

Routinely checking to see if the choice of weapon was up to par, the hands suddenly paused, tensing. A slender thumb immediately clicked the safety back and fingers gripped the handle, one of them held against the trigger. Worn leather shoes, silent against the carpet, moved at breakneck speed across the floor and past the threshold of the door, the final jacket piece of the dark uniform left forgotten on the back of a chair.

"Vampire," a pair of pursed lips hissed out.

. . .

Wrapped warm and secure under considerable layers of the softest silk, the slender body underneath twitched and shuddered, an uncertain frown coming over delicately handsome features.

"Mm… Who…?"

Wine red eyes fluttered open, fingers curling in a loose fist, dark hair shifting against the pillow. A moment of contemplative silence took place before a slender hand pushed the covers back at a sedate pace. Lean legs slid up and over the side of the bed, bare feet slipping into ivory slippers.

Nightclothes were quickly and efficiently discarded atop the bed, a clean shirt and slacks taking their place out of the closet. A slender hand took care to smooth out invisible wrinkles before reaching for a long dark coat.

"We seem to have a rather interesting visitor," full petal pink lips lifted in a cryptic smile.

. . .

"Aw _no_," he whined, "already?" How did his parents find him so fast? Seriously, there had to be some sort of tracking charm on him or something. How else did they beat him at hide-and-seek all those times?

He sighed and just took a seat nearest to him, swinging his legs resignedly. He could feel them approaching the library; his father more than pissed and his mother—

He blinked. His mother didn't even seem to be feeling the slightest bit angry. Not annoyed either. Not even exasperated or irritated. Just…curious.

Eyes widening, he finally began to panic. When his mother was like this, especially after he pulled a stunt, it was never good. Never good. Though this was a first, even for him. He couldn't ever remember a time when his mother had only felt curiosity of all things at his moments of reckless stupidity. Maybe what he pulled off wasn't so bad this time around?

…Right. The possibility of that was slim to none.

And what was up with his father? He was way more pissed than he'd ever felt him! His father never got angry with him, never. Upset, sure, concerned, no doubt about it, but never truly mad. Those were saved for the meetings he had to hold and if he or his mother were ever hurt.

He shivered as he felt them just outside, getting a more complete feel for their emotions. There was…he swallowed, _hatred_ coming from his father, pouring out in waves, and his mother…he couldn't recognize him either. All he could get from the older vampire was that curiosity and a sense of detached amusement that worked to send a chill down his spine.

Realizing that maybe, just maybe, these people who felt undeniably like his parents…actually _weren't,_ he squeezed his eyes shut, his heart rate now shooting through the roof.

_Same-but-not_.

Pulling his knees up to his chin, he whimpered, now truly afraid for his life. He hadn't known how scary it was to not be able to trust his own parents.

. . .

"It's unfortunate Natsuki's being a pureblood is going to work against him," Kaname murmured, manipulating the chalk into drawing out another rune.

"If he were no one important, they wouldn't care if he didn't have a background." Zero nodded, reading out the next rune for his husband to draw out. "But there's no denying he's a pureblood, and his resemblance to you is also obvious." With his dark hair and eyes, their son looked very much like Kaname in his younger years.

"The number of things they'd want to inflict on a Kuran pureblood child…" Wine red eyes glinted protectively. "We mustn't let anyone get their hands on Natsumi. We must get to him before—"

"We will, Kaname, we will," Zero pressed a soothing kiss to his hair, murmuring out another rune. "And remember, we made sure only those directly related to him could sense him as a vampire. That'll buy us some time."

"And if those 'direct family members' are less than welcoming?"

Another dimension meant for different people with their faces. The chances that the Kuran Kaname of that alternate universe would be anything like himself was extremely slim, as the chances that his other counterpart would have found and secured Kiryuu Zero as his husband was also slim.

And without Zero, there was no way he would have become the person he was now; someone in possession of true, god sent happiness, with love eternal and family to cherish.

In comparison, how would someone who was still carrying around the dregs of that hideous loneliness receive Natsumi, their son? Someone who was still afraid to trust, slowly losing himself in the pureblood façade he'd always detested?

"You would doubt your connection to Natsumi as his mother?" Zero gently nuzzled his neck. "Even if they might not know Natsumi as the son they'll soon have, you, Kaname, won't ever mistake Natsumi for anyone other than our child. The bond you have with him as his mother isn't something that can be ignored so easily."

The pureblood had carried their son for ten long months, sharing everything with him during that period. Zero regarded those times as some of his most precious. Kaname had never seemed more beautiful than when he was caring for their son. He'd never forgotten the expression on his husband's face when he'd held Natsumi for the first time.

Kaname, marking out another rune, nodded stiffly. "Yes, you are exactly right, Zero, I apologize for my insecurities. It will get us nowhere."

"Hey," He said softly, turning Kaname to face him, resting their foreheads together, "I am just as freaked out about this as you are," he held the other's hand against his chest, "you feel that?" He smiled dryly, "I can't wait to get our son back and give him the beating of his life for putting himself in so much danger; making you worry." He pressed another brief kiss between his husband's dark brows.

"And how many times have I told you it's okay to let go and lean on someone else? There's nothing wrong with telling someone how you feel."

Kaname gave into a smile, "Someone else? Don't you mean yourself?"

"That depends on you," Zero said knowingly, "though I wouldn't mind if it were me." He was well aware of one of the biggest things that'd frustrated Kaname throughout his life, which was actually being given a chance to make his own decisions. Ever since having that piece of knowledge brought to light, he couldn't help but give in to his husband's demands even more frequently than before.

Not that there was any difficulty on his part, he thought affectionately. He loved to spoil Kaname and took any opportunities offered to him, as his husband was rather fiercely independent and tended to deny any 'special treatments'.

Kaname's smile sobered a bit, knowing the reason behind Zero's answer, and he leaned in to wrap his arms around him to pull him closer, resting his cheek against his shoulder. "It will always be you," he breathed, "always."

Dipping his head to smile against Kaname's hair, Zero sighed softly. They needed to get Natsumi back as soon as possible, but after that, he'd take some time off for Kaname and himself. Yuuki could deal with Natsumi for a few weeks. His husband was in desperate need of a break.

. . .

Natsumi looked from one to the other, eyes wide, and promised, _swore_ to whatever god/deity that was out there, that he'd never pull stupid untested shit ever again. This was more than even he could handle. (And he rather thought he was capable of handling a lot.)

"Uh, hi…?"

"Who…do you know him, Kuran?"

"If I did, I would not have roused myself at such early hours just to see him."

"Then who the hell is he?"

"A good question." Wine red eyes gleamed. At him. "Well?"

"Uh," he hedged, "I-I didn't mean to land here, seriously. I just wanted to know something, you know? But then I guess I messed something up again, cause obviously, you're _not_ my parents, even though you _are_, and please don't kill me, I swear, I'll never do this again! I'll do—"

His not-mother held up a hand. "You are rambling inanely. You never answered our question."

Right. The question. "Please don't freak out or anything, okay? I mean, I've never seen it before, but, ha ha, _not_ a pretty picture's what I heard—"

He abruptly shut his mouth when a gun was shoved into his face. Right. The question. "I'm…" He took a breath. "I'm…" He paused then sighed. "Man, I can't _do_ this!" He looked up at both of them, using the best puppy dog eyes his aunt had taught him and tried to ask (very nicely), "Can we, like, kind of skip that question and go to another one?"

Neither was hardly amused. The barrel of the gun was now touching his forehead.

Did he already mention how creepy it was to see his not-parents like this?

"Uh, okay, got it." He let out another sigh. "I'm Natsumi."

The gun eased off his face.

"And does Natsumi-kun have a last name?"

Damn his not-mother for nagging on the details. He supposed there was no helping that part of his mother no matter what dimension he was in.

Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Please don't freak out.

"It's Kuran." And he couldn't lie, cause his mother always knew when someone was lying; Natsumi _not_ an exception.

Looking up carefully, he gouged their reactions. They seemed fairly surprised, but not enough for a freak out, thankfully and—

"Whoa! I thought we were over this!" He blinked up at the gun that was, once again, in his face.

"Kuran, is he telling the truth?"

"…I believe he is, strangely enough." His not-mother tilted his head. "I'm incredibly curious as to what you were referring Kiryuu-kun and I as in your earlier…monologue."

Well how did he answer _that_? It's not like he remembered everything he blurted out in what he thought were his last moments.

"Huh?" But really, his conscience reminded, he could have said something more intelligent than that, now, couldn't he?

"Something about us not being your parents?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…I don't really know what else to say but yeah, you're…kind of not," Natsumi shrugged. "I mean, technically, you would be, genetics and all, but you definitely don't know me, and I'm pretty sure I don't know _you_, so…"

Aaand he just forfeited his life with that bit of information, didn't he?

"Technically?"

He shrugged again. To hell with it. The cat was out of the bag, why not let it run free? "Yeah. Technically. Doesn't make you my mother in heart or anything, but…you know what I mean, right?"

His not-mother seemed contemplative. "Yes," he sounded cautious, nodding, "strangely enough." He frowned. "I…hadn't known something like this was possible."

He laughed nervously, relieved someone actually _understood_ the crap coming out of his mouth. "I know! Creepy as all get out, right? Freaking messed up, yeah?"

"Am I the only idiot who doesn't know what the fuck's going on?"

Both he and his not-mother blinked at his not-father.

"I guess."

"I suppose."

And wasn't it just weird when he still had that perfect unanimous harmony thing with his not-mother when they didn't even know each other? It had to be the genetics.

They exchanged glances and his not-mother nodded, turning to his not-father. "Kiryuu-kun," he started out slowly, "as unbelievable as this may sound, there are certain ways for vampires to travel through time and space."

Not-Father snorted.

Not-Mother ignored it. "And our…young guest here, is a result of one of those traveling methods. In his part of the world, you and I are his parents, and obviously older, while here," he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "you and I would rather gut the other than regard each other as possible candidates for procreation."

"And younger."

"And younger," his not-mother added on.

"Do you get it now?" He asked. "If you want to make it even more simpler, you can just see it as there being different versions of yourself. Every time you were given a choice to either do or not do something, another parallel dimension is split to realize other possibilities."

"…And you're another one of those possibilities."

"Yup, in a nutshell."

"The problem is," his not-mother spoke up, "how to get you back where you belong."

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering about that too, cause no offense or anything, but my parents are crazy about each other, and to see them…well, _not_ is really weird."

His not-father looked a little green. "Crazy about each other?" His voice sounded faint too.

Not-Mother looked better, though not by much. "Yes, it seems they are."

Just to make them squirm more, since making his hosts uncomfortable was such a good idea, he laughed out, "Yup, totally into each other like you wouldn't believe. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even there. Every time one of them comes home, it's another kiss fest and if they haven't seen each other for more than a day they get all distracted and fidgety."

His not-mother and not-father exchanged a glance and immediately looked away, looking more than a little disgusted.

He wondered if maybe his time here (and it better be temporary, he so wasn't looking forward to being a permanent resident of Twilight Zone) wouldn't be so bad after all.

. . .

"He's not here, either."

"Let's try again after a break."

"No, just one more," Kaname insisted, "Please, Zero."

"I – Kaname," he sighed, but no less concerned, "you're exhausted. Just give it ten minutes."

"That's ten minutes too long, Zero."

Looking into wine red eyes, he let out another sigh. "One more," he said pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead, "just one, and then you're going to _rest_." He finished firmly.

"Thank you."

Kaname quickly drew out another charm, unknowingly adding in another rune in his haste, and realizing his mistake a little too late. Oh dear.

"Kaname…I somehow doubt this is where you were planning to send us," Zero said dryly, locking eyes with a flabbergasted chairman and his daughter.

. . .

**Part 2**

.

"Our alternate selves are only eleven and twelve respectively?" Zero's voice was bland.

Just as he and Kaname had been about to make a break for it, the chairman had sprung forward and grasped onto his sleeve, begging them to stay.

It turned out, in this reality, he'd been orphaned at eleven and Kaname at the tender age of eight. Their parents had been…called to the Man upstairs, so to speak, not so long ago, and were now living with the chairman. Well, Zero's alternate younger self was, at least. Alternate-Kaname was only able to visit for short periods of time.

Another huge difference was that Yuuki of this world didn't remember her true heritage as a pureblood vampire as Kaname's younger sister, which in itself was strange. This young Yuuki of ten years was just an innocent little thing, a _human_, and had none of the political mastermind _their_ Yuuki was so known for.

"I can't imagine our parents leaving us so early on, leaving her like this, so helpless," Kaname said softly, keeping a firm hold on Zero's hand.

"She's alright," the hunter soothed, "Cross has been taking good care of her." He sent the chairman a grateful glance. But as much as he would have liked to stay longer for them, they needed to find their son, and it was obvious Kaname wasn't taking this too well.

"Let's go," he said softly, "thank you for the tea and cookies," he nodded towards the weary bespectacled man.

"Thank you for staying, it was good to see you, well, meet you," the ex-hunter smiled.

The couple mirrored his expression and vanished in a flash.

. . .

"Uh, so…I have to see the chairman anyway?" Natsumi asked as they made their way down the halls of the academy, gaining more than a few curious glances. Which all of three of them were more than good at ignoring.

"Yes, he is in charge of this school, and with Kiryuu-kun as part of the Day class students, it's necessary to let him know one of his students now has a child to look after."

He blinked and looked up at his not-father. "Why are you a Day class student? I mean," he made a vague gesture with his hand, "not to mention the obvious, but you're kind of…not human, you know?"

He immediately knew he'd just landed on a major (like really major) landmine at the fierce glare that was directed his way. If he were anyone else, he probably would've pissed his pants.

Geez, his not-father sure had a (mega) short fuse.

Turning to his not-mother he sent him a 'So what's his problem?' look, and the other pureblood just smiled.

"Identity issues," his not-mother answered sagely, voice low enough so that his not-father, who was walking ahead of them, wouldn't be able to overhear.

Nodding back, he sent his not-father a sympathetic glance. It seemed the guy had a lot of problems to work through. Identity crisis was a mean thing to tackle. He himself still didn't know whether to label himself as a halfie or a pureblood. Cause really, he didn't want other people to think he was rejecting his human heritage or something, you know? Whatever his genetic make-up said about him being a pureblood, his father was formerly human.

"So what, it's like, 'Vampire: to be or not to be'?" He whispered back, "Cause, um, it's kind of late for that."

His not-mother seemed to be holding in a laugh. "Yes, I suppose, but it's also, 'Humanity: to keep or lose'."

He paused, trying to fully digest the words. "…Isn't that a bit weird?" He made sure to still use his extreme indoor voice, "I mean, if it was about wanting to stay human or something, then yeah, it's kind of sad cause he's not one anymore, but humanity is different from that," he raised a brow. "We still have a conscience as a vampire, you know." He could personally testify to how annoying it could be too.

"I do, but he does not," his not-mother nodded towards his oblivious not-father.

He held in a laugh. "No offense, but for a hunter, he's not doing a good enough job on his homework." His not-father was worrying over nothing.

His not-mother sent him a wry smile. "Hunters here do not concern themselves with whether or not we have a conscience."

"Uh, simple case of observation? I mean, he's not _actually_ an idiot, right? He called himself one before, but I doubt he really meant that."

"Kiryuu-kun is a highly intelligent individual, yes, but emotional pain can be rather blinding to what would otherwise be easy for him to see."

He winced at the sad look on his not-mother's face. "Sorry," he said quickly, "I didn't mean any of that in a bad way, you know? It's just, it's kind of hard to see someone with Tou-sama's face acting so different." He really did miss his big softy father.

"I know," and his not-mother's tone more than implied he'd been in his place before. He spared him a pitying glance and held in a sigh.

Man, _both_ his not-parents were _riddled_ with landmines, all colossal in size, too.

"Um," he needed a topic change, "so is Yuuki Oba-sama here?" His aunt was always a light conversation starter. She was happy enough for fifty people.

His not-mother blinked in what looked like surprise before smiling. "Ah, yes, she would be your aunt, wouldn't she?"

At the wistful tone in his not-mother's voice, he almost groaned. _Nooo_…was Aunt Yuuki _a__no__ther_ taboo subject?

Did _any_thing make these people happy?

Geez, tough crowd, yeah?

. . .

"Alright," Zero narrowed his eyes. "You agreed to rest after that last one, so get to bed."

"You expect me to _sleep_ after hearing what we just heard?"

"You will if you want to find him, Kaname," the hunter wasn't budging on this.

"I…you were orphaned, Zero," Kaname whispered, "at _eleven_, by another pureblood no less, and Yuuki—" He was swiftly cut off by a pair of familiar warm lips.

Zero took his time exploring his husband's mouth before easing back with a soothing lick to his bottom lip. "_That_ Zero was ruined by a vampire, yes, but I'm still here." He mock glared. "I'm hereby forbidding you to whine over some weepy version of me with angst issues when you already have me to do that over."

"Zero," Kaname frowned, but he hardly protested as the hunter gently pushed him back onto the bed behind them. "Please, do not try to make light of the situation. This is-that was…"

"This, that, nothing, Kaname, we don't live there, we're not a part of it, and there isn't a need for you to worry about things you won't be able to fix." He took on a hurtful look. "Are you also saying I'm not enough for you?" He smiled. "If I wasn't giving you enough to worry over, you should've told me, I could rectify that in a hear beat."

"Zero! You know that's not—" Kaname cut himself off as he caught the light in Zero's eyes. Trying to keep a reprimanding glare, his traitorous lips gave in and twitched, pulling up into a smile.

"You're ridiculous," he mumbled, hiding his face in the covers.

"Mm, whenever you need me to be. But I do mean it, Kaname," Zero said quietly, "I'm here, and you know I'd never willingly leave you. The same goes for Yuuki. You grew up with her here. She's been your sister her entire life, knows no other, and would never change that."

Kaname smiled softly. "No, neither of you would." When hearing the chairman speak of he and Zero's other lives and that of Yuuki's, it'd sent a chill down his spine. He didn't know what he would've done without his family. He didn't know what he would've done if…if Zero had disliked him as much as that chairman claimed.

That alternate universe had literally been a living nightmare. His own personal hell, his worst fears come to life.

He relaxed into their bed as Zero tucked him in. "So. I'll give you two hours—"

"One!" Kaname immediately protested. He didn't need _two!_

"One and a half."

Kaname shook his head, face screwing up into a scowl. "_One_," he said firmly.

Zero wondered why he even bothered. "One it is," he bent down to nip at full lips.

. . .

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait," the chairman held up a hand, looking a bit lost. And a little desperate, Natsumi noted.

He couldn't really blame the older man for it, though. He'd think it was pretty crazy too, if he were in the man's shoes.

"Yes?" His not-mother, ever the calm one. The older pureblood even had the guarded political game face on.

He could recognize it well enough, but didn't really know why his not-mother saw the need for it. The chairman was a friend or something, right? He guessed the other pureblood was just so used to slapping it on wherever he went that he didn't notice.

He tilted his head with a frown. But he could've sworn his not-mother seemed pretty open around his not-father, even if they did seem to not like each other much.

"So, this young man is…your son…?"

"And Kiryuu-kun's, yes."

The chairman started giving the strange strangled noises again. "Uh…"

Natsumi sighed. "If you're having that much trouble over processing the information, remember that my parents aren't really them. They look the same, but they definitely don't act the same, and probably lived really different lives, you know?" His softy father certainly didn't have as many reasons as his not-father to burst a blood vessel over.

"My Tou-sama's like a big teddy bear, and my Kaa-sama's a lot nicer." He looked up at his not-parents. "S'true, you know? They're better. By, like, a _lot_ a lot. And they love each other and stuff."

Aunt Yuuki did say love made all the difference. Or something.

"So, I mean, you don't need to break your brain over this," he said to the chairman. "I'll probably leave soon anyway, and then it'll be like I was never here."

"Ah, Natsumi-kun, was it?" He nodded. "Dimension traveling is, by far, nothing to take lightly. It," the chairman cleared his throat, "it may take years to figure out the right way to get you back."

He blinked. "But I remember which runes I used to get here. It'll take time to rearrange them to get back, yeah, but it shouldn't take _years_," he laughed nervously.

The chairman shook his head. "I'm afraid it isn't so easy. You tried to go back in time, and instead traveled to another parallel universe on top of going back in time. Not only do we have to know the proper time in which to return you to, but the right universe. And the latter is where things get tricky. None of us here have any experience in dealing with dimension charms or how they work, so yes, it will take an extensive amount of time."

He bit his lip. This wasn't really happening, was it? He _would_ be able to get back to his parents soon, he couldn't think any other way.

_Come on,_ years? He snorted. _That can't be. I'll be able to see Kaa-sama and Tou-sama in no time…_

"I _will_ go back, chairman Cross," he said firmly. "I'm not-I don't _want_ to stay here longer than I have to, yeah? Cause, I mean, I don't know about you, but staying here with people like my not-parents," he shot the two a glare he wasn't done practicing yet, but still hoped looked scary enough, "is going to make me _lose_ it. Like, permanently. You get what I'm saying?"

The chairman couldn't quiet hide his look of pity.

"They totally hate each other, wished they could kill each other, and that might be normal here, but they look like my _parents_, man, my precious Kaa-sama and Tou-sama! Seeing them act like they're about to laser beam each other with their eyes is…it's really not okay with me, you know?"

He could feel all of their animosity, and although the connection wasn't as strong as it would be with his real parents, it was enough to make him nauseated.

Then again, it was also _because_ his connection with them wasn't all too clear that all he managed to catch was what was on the surface of their emotional pool and nothing deeper.

"Ugh," Natsumi shook his head. "I promise I'll never complain about them making out too much on the couch ever again, just get me home!" He finally cried.

The chairman stared.

His not-mother sent the man a smile. "It seems Natsumi-kun has a tendency to let his mouth loose when he's emotionally unstable."

Emotionally unstable was right. He was already on the road to a healthy breakdown.

"A stupid charm isn't going to keep me from going home," he muttered.

. . .

"Kaname, it's time," Zero murmured, his lips by the brunet's ear.

"Mm…Zero?"

"It's been an hour, just as you requested," the hunter lightly bit into the sensitive lobe of the ear his mouth was attached to, gently sinking his teeth in. He held in a smile as he immediately felt Kaname's pulse increase, completely unrepentant as he started to suck leisurely, one of his hands sliding down to slip under the light shirt his husband was wearing.

"Nn, Zero, I'm up, please stop…" A pale hand moved to keep some distance between them only to curl around a long neck and cart through silky silver strands.

"Well then," with a last tug at a reddened ear, Zero got up. "Gotta get ready," he grinned, ignoring the disgruntled glare he could feel aimed at his back.

"He'll be paying for that," Kaname narrowed his eyes as he slipped on his shoes.

. . .

The chairman proposed they all look in the place Natsumi landed, which was conveniently in the library, where they could scrounge for possible information on how to send him back.

"You know, I find Natsumi-kun a little…disconcerting for the simple fact that he looks so much like you, and yet seems so…lively." The chairman spoke up suddenly.

His not-mother twitched.

Natsumi grinned. "Thanks for the compliment. I bet he was a big sourpuss kid, huh? That one too, right?" He nodded towards his not-father.

The chairman's guilty giggle was answer enough.

"Well, don't worry, _my_ parents raised me with all the cool fun stuff, cause, you know, they actually know how to laugh?" He ignored the reactions to his not so subtle jab at their sullen personalities, and continued, "Tou-sama even helps out with the pranks sometimes. Family is off-limits, but the other nobles are fair game," he snickered. "They're all such rich snobs; you wouldn't believe how vain they are." He paused. "Wait, you probably do.

"But really, my parents know how to take a break, you know?"

The chairman smiled. "Natsumi-kun might have a point, you two."

He shrugged. "Meh, whatever floats their big ugly boat, right?" He pretended to give his not-parents a long analytical look. "I don't think they're doing a good job of it, though, since their boat looks like it's barely making it. Big ugly and creaky as hell with loose boards and everything."

"A sneeze'll probably take it right out," he added.

His not-parents now looked a little close to homicidal. He smiled.

"I wonder if I'll get a chance to meet your parents, Natsumi-kun," the chairman's face looked red, probably from all that laughing, "They seem like wonderful people."

He nodded like mad. "'Course they are! I've got proof, wanna see?" He dug into his pockets, "Here!" It was his favorite picture he had of his parents.

The chairman blinked as a whole stream of photographs unfolded like a ladder.

Well, a lot of favorite pictures.

Not all of those were of the two of them anyway.

"It's this one," he pointed out, "you should see that first."

It was of when they'd all gone skiing and his parents had helped him build snow sculptures. His father, of course, sucked big time at it, but his mother could probably make a living off of his skills, he was that good.

"Wow, Kaname-kun made this?"

Behind the slender figure in one of the photographs was a rather large castle.

"Kaa-sama did, yeah," he grinned. "Awesome, right? He gained so many human fans that day Tou-sama got all sulky."

"And this one? Your favorite – is Zero stuffing snow down Kaname-kun's back?"

"Yep, Tou-sama really got his butt handed to him for that one, Kaa-sama got him good."

The next one made the chairman pause. "And this one?" His voice was soft. Even not-Mother and not-Father took more than a second glance at that particular photo.

He leaned over to take a look at it and grimaced. Oh. That one. Gah. Well. He supposed that one would make them think twice (anybody would). It was one of his parents' mushy moments.

"It was Kaa-sama's birthday," he muttered. "Tou-sama left the Association hanging and had dinner with us instead." Aunt Yuuki had snapped it just seconds before they'd kissed, so yeah, it looked pretty cavity inducing.

"Wow…" The chairman said again, and he almost felt embarrassed on his parents' behalf. "They look beautiful, Natsumi-kun."

He shrugged sheepishly. "They're just Tou-sama and Kaa-sama to me. Just having another kiss fest."

"They look so happy…"

He blinked up at his not-mother. The older pureblood looked so sad he blurted, "Yeah, well, they fight too! Even if they make up in the same day," his voice trailed off.

According to his parents, you shouldn't end the day being mad at someone you love. And that counted for friends too. Though that hardly ever happened, since nobody would ever willingly upset his parents. Except for maybe Uncle Kaito, but his mother told him beating each other up was how he and his father communicated or something, so he guessed that didn't count.

"It's always amazing to see two people in love," the chairman now looked all sappy. "Now, I wouldn't go so far as to ask for something like _this_, boys, but if you would consider even a little—"

His not-parents shut him up with a pretty hard glare. But when they looked away, they did seem a bit unsettled. And it wasn't an 'Eww, I'm making out with my archenemy' kind of unsettled.

But…meh. It was probably a trick of the light. Or something. Cause they hated each other like nothing else, right?

He grinned. Whatever kept their big ugly boat afloat.

. . .

"I've tweaked the one you screwed up on," Zero said, looking up from squatting on the floor, chalk in hand. "I don't know if it's just me, but that last one we just visited…I think we're close."

Kaname nodded. It was one of the reasons why the events in that reality had affected him so deeply. Their son was either in a different time in that alternate world, or the one he was lost in was very close to it.

He studied the runes his husband had drawn in on his behalf. "You've changed the location of our landing spot and the year," he murmured, eyes focusing on the differences.

"Don't exactly know how much it'll help, but it's a start," Zero got up, moving to wrap his arms around the pureblood.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ever," Kaname whispered.

. . .

"I can't find anything," Natsumi whined. "This library kind of stinks, no offense."

"Of course," his not-father muttered sarcastically.

He ignored him and turned to his not-mother. "You _have_ to get some better books. Whoever's in charge of text maintenance should get fired."

His not-mother laughed lightly. "I apologize for the less than stellar quality of our research facilities, Natsumi-kun, I will consider that, thank you."

He sighed. "Uh, so, is there a way to find stuff I need? Cause I—" He perked up, eyes widening.

His not-parents looked surprised too, and for good reason.

Two new vampires just landed not a few shelves from them.

He grinned, jumping up. "It's Kaa-sama and Tou-sama!" They were here!

"_Kuran Natsumi_! If you don't get over here _right now_…!"

He eeped. Right. He almost forgot how pissed his parents were going to be once they found him.

"Natsumi?"

But even then, he couldn't stop himself from running straight into their arms.

The familiar hands in his hair, around his shoulders, arms, and waist felt so much like home, and he actually welcomed the lips on his cheeks.

"You foolish, foolish child!"

Anger. Worry. Concern. Exasperation. Relief. Care. Warmth. Love. He felt it all, and was so, _so_ damn glad for it. He squeezed them tight.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Really, really sorry. I never meant to. Just wanted to know."

"We know," his mother whispered in that voice that made him feel like he was being tucked in all safe and warm in his bed. "We know, Natsumi, but you could've just _asked_."

The exasperation was evident.

"Uh, sorry."

His father sighed. "You nearly made Seiren shit a brick, she was so panicked."

He perked up. "Seriously? Whoa…cause I mean, I thought she only had one face, you know?"

Father raised a brow. "And let's not get started on how much your mother worried for you," his voice sounded pretty dangerous, "at least, not here. Once we get back, though, you'll be training with me for a month."

He cringed. "Everyday?"

"You bet your sneaky little behind on it, brat."

"Five in the morning?"

"You want to make it four-thirty?"

"No! !"

Mother was laughing. Well, at least someone was happy.

"So," his father stood up, "who do we have to thank for enduring your troublemaking ass all this while?"

"Zero, language."

"Sorry Kaname."

"Um, you guys sort of did," he answered. "I mean the other versions of you guys, you know? They're real different, though, I mean, they hate each other, at least I think so, and when I first—"

"Thank you Natsumi."

"Okay."

His parents turned to see his not-parents walk up.

"…" (Parents)

"…" (Not-parents)

Yeah, pretty awkward right?

But now that he actually got to compare, there were some differences, the major one being his parents looked older than his not-parents. Not by a lot, but yeah, it was there. They were taller too.

"Thank you for looking after Natsumi in our stead, I hope he wasn't too much of a distraction," his mother, ever the polite pureblood.

"Not at all, Natsumi-kun was a pleasure to have around." And not-Mother too.

Father laughed a bit, probably from thinking the same thing. It _was_ kind of hilarious to see them pulling the 'Nice tea and crumpets with acquaintances' mask on each other. "I wouldn't mind staying longer, but we have to get back as soon as possible to let everyone who matters know we've found you, and so your mother can rest for the next few weeks."

His mother immediately turned to him, all frown-like and said, "_Weeks_? I haven't heard a word about anything of the sort, Zero."

Father just smiled. "Sorry love, there wasn't time, what with our son disappearing on us, but I've already arranged everything while you were knocked out for that one hour—"

"Zero!" And there was a definite snap to my mother's tone this time. "I can't just up and leave everything for weeks on end! The number of meetings scheduled—"

"Have all been set back to the end of next month, and Takuma can survive without you for some time, I'm sure. He's your right hand for a reason."

"Zero…" Mother was pretty much about to give in by now. But it wasn't like he was giving it all he had, you know? Cause Father would never win if he did that.

"We can shove Natsumi off to Yuuki while we're gone, or we can take him with us, whatever you like."

Ah, he could just feel the love. _Thanks, dad_.

His mother smiled. "You did say you were planning to train him for a month," he murmured.

He immediately caught onto what they were planning.

_No…! Nonono, man, that was just _cruel!_ Training was bad enough, but I'd have to do it while they went off on lovey dovey vacation mode right in front of me? Not cool, guys. This rubbing a shit load of salt into the wounds thing? _So_ not on. _

Father grinned and had me look up at him with a hand under my chin. "You hear that? Your mother's so kind to want to take you with us. You better thank him properly. You won't have time to for a good long while."

Ugh, punishments suck, especially when your parents know creative ways to beat you down into the ground.

But you can't do without them, you know?

. . .

**O.M.A.K.E.**

"Kuran!"

"Zero?" Kaname blinked. Then smiled delightedly. "Ah, you're the other Zero." His wine red eyes traveled from the prefect's face down to his shoes and back up again in a very interested manner. "I'd always wondered what he'd look like in that uniform," he quietly murmured, licking his lips, "he always suited dark colors rather well."

"You're—"

"Yes, the other Kuran Kaname," the pureblood interrupted amusedly. "May I ask if you have another spare uniform my husband can use? I promise to return it if you wish, but one night would do," he said sweetly, "do you mind so terribly?"

"Why…why do you want it?"

"Must you really ask?" Kaname frowned half-heartedly, unwilling to go into in-depth explanations for something so obvious. Well. _His_ Zero certainly hadn't been this dense.

"…Right. I'd rather you _don't_ return it then." Why he was willing to lend it out in the first place was unsaid.

"How generous of you, thank you," the pureblood was sure that red tie could come in handy in more than just one occasion as well as that soft shirt.

. . .

Thanks for reading! :D And no own VK.


	2. Chapter 2

Displaced (Side Story - AU!Kaname and AU!Zero's first date)

.

"I can't really agree with this."

Kaito snorted. "You've made that more than clear, Cross, but there's nothing we can do about their final decision."

"And if _you_ were the one to be thrown to the wolves?"

The younger man shrugged. "But I'm not." He smiled sardonically. "Sucks to be Kiryuu."

"Zero-kun doesn't deserve to be manipulated like this."

"Again, you've said that, but there's nothing we can do," Kaito shook his head. Will Cross not let this rest?

"And what of the other party? The pureblood that requested for the bonding?"

"A political marriage is nothing unusual for their kind, you know that."

"That doesn't mean he'd want to do it. It's a last ditch effort on his part." But if the bonding the Prince of vampires requested for actually succeeded, it would certainly turn heads.

Kaito sighed. "They're meeting this evening. We'll see what happens then, alright?"

. . .

Kuran Yuuki was on a personal mission. Her brother was about to be engaged to a complete and total stranger, and she wasn't about to let it happen just like _that_. Of course, it wasn't as though she could charge in and make her brother change his mind, but she could sure as hell make sure this sucker they were sticking with him was at least decent enough a person to stand next to him.

Heading towards the supposed meeting location (an expensive restaurant by the looks of it) she went over the information (however meager) she'd found on her brother's soon-to-be betrothed.

He was male (which made her a little uneasy; what if he was all bad habits and insensitive ass? At least with a girl, she was guaranteed _some_ measure of delicate maturity!), twenty years old (approximately. Could've been worse. He could've been some old cigar smoking pervert that lusted after young virgins!), single (he better be!), _and_ (interestingly enough) the up and coming heir of the Hunter Association.

She had no idea what he looked like, no one did, but she was sure she'd recognize him on the spot. If the rumors were true, he wouldn't be able to hide anywhere, not from her.

Stepping inside, she asked for the table Seiren had reserved in her stead and tried to make herself as unobtrusive as possible, taking off her shades and giving the waiter an unassuming smile as she asked for a cup of water.

Pretending to scan the menu, she let her eyes wander discreetly, looking up whenever she heard a new customer enter. Though she knew, with him being a hunter, there wasn't a need for her to look up so often. Hunters always carried around anti-vampire weapons, and the power they wielded was like a beacon, easily detected by a pureblood who was most sensitive to its magic.

"But he shouldn't be here yet," she murmured to herself, checking the delicate watch on her wrist for the umpteenth time, "I came here twenty minutes early."

Around five minutes had passed without incident since she'd arrived.

Requesting for a cup of iced tea, she blinked when she heard the near silent scrape of a chair being pulled out from under a table and her eyes snapped to the tall male who'd taken a seat at the table right next to hers.

"Anything for you, Sir?"

"Ah, just water would be fine, thank you."

He was fairly young, maybe only his teens, and had the weirdest hair color she'd seen on a human.

She vaguely wondered if it was artificial.

But his eyes were just as pale (a rather lovely mix of lilac and grey blue) and the color seemed to suit him, strangely enough, so she guessed it might just be natural.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

She blinked.

So much for being inconspicuous, her mind supplied sarcastically, you were staring hard enough to bruise his pretty face.

"Ah…"

Come on, think fast!

"This tea is really good!"

He blinked.

"Uh, okay."

Damn it, way to go, she inwardly snarled. Now he probably thinks you're some kind of psycho!

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Or maybe not.

"Uh, yes, I'm a bit early though."

"Me too," he smiled, "I've been set up on a blind date and I'm sweating like a pig wondering how this is supposed to go."

She laughed lightly. He was kind of charming, in a cute boyish way. She could tell from her senses he wasn't as flustered as he claimed, though his heartbeat was a smidgeon faster than normal.

"A blind date? And you still came?"

His shrugged. "I guess this technically wouldn't be considered a blind date as much as a business arrangement. A lot's at stake on this one night."

"On someone you don't even know?"

"Yes. Are you also waiting on a special someone?" He asked, turning the attention back to her. "A dinner with your significant other, perhaps?" He nodded towards her engagement ring.

Huh. Observant too.

"No, just a friend."

He nodded, taking a sip of his water. She felt guilty for lying to someone who was just making conversation, and was so fondly friendly at that too, but this was for Kaname.

"Actually, I'm here to see my brother's fiancé."

Damn you, guilty conscience! You too, you uncontrollable mouth!

"Oh. Wait. Are you pulling the, 'If you hurt him I'll rip off your family jewels' thing?"

She pouted. So she was protective. There was nothing wrong with that. "My brother's never been with anyone before," she argued, "he's a total white lily, and I heard this guy they chose for him was a right _demon_! A womanizer! Bloodless and cold! Heartless and cruel! An arrogant egotistical socialite who'd go for anything on two legs! I bet he's just as hideous on the outside as he is on the inside!"

So she might have been exaggerating a little.

"Oh." He paused. "But if your brother chose to be with him, maybe he's not so bad."

"It was _arranged_," she bit out.

"Oh."

Ha! Couldn't say anything to that, could he?

"Well, I give you the best of luck in dealing with this 'demon'."

She snorted. "Thanks. I'll be putting the wrath of _god_ into him before he ever has the chance to even _look _at my brother wrong."

"…Right."

"…You just thought I had a major brother complex, didn't you?" She accused.

"No, just thought it adorable, how far you're willing to go to ensure your brother's happiness."

"Oh." She said, before realizing she was parroting him, and quickly rushed out, "well, thanks for that too, everyone thinks it's some kind of problem I need to fix."

He tilted his head, eyes soft in a way that almost reminded her of her brother. "I bet he's the only family you have left, right? There's no harm in wanting to make sure he's safe."

Hmph. Perceptive too. He was a sharp human, she'll give him that.

"He is. And I'll tear off my own limbs before letting anyone hurt him, leader of the association or not!"

"…What?"

Crap. What was _wrong_ with her mouth? She was never this loose! She was taught better than this!

"Wait, the _hunter_ association?"

Her eyes widened, his question effectively cutting through her thoughts. How did he know that? If he was a regular human—

But what if he wasn't?

He certainly smelled like one though, nothing out of the ordinary.

Unless he was…

But he looked just as surprised as she did. "So you're…"

Then he started to laugh. Out loud.

She tried to tell herself it didn't sound at all pleasant or nice.

"This is unbelievable." He was still chuckling. "I mean, what are the chances…" He shook his head and stood from his seat to walk up to her table.

"I'm assuming you're Kuran Yuuki-san?" He held out a hand, his eyes twinkling. "I'm the 'heartless demon', the leader of the association you wanted to instill the 'wrath of god' into."

She froze, dumbfounded.

"I usually go by Kiryuu Zero though."

She barely managed not to gape.

"I didn't plan on meeting Kaname-san's sister before meeting him, but this is fine too."

"You…you're the one they chose for Onii-sama?" Her voice did _not_ just squeak.

"It would seem so, yes," he'd placed his hand back at his side by now, thinking a handshake was maybe too much to ask for in their current situation. "So." He instead stuck his hands in his pockets, a little self-conscious. "Am I too hideous for him, do you think?"

Her previous words coming back to haunt her, she flushed. "Um, no." Okay, so she _was_ squeaking. _And_ what? This was absolutely mortifying! She had every right to feel as though she were two inches tall.

"You," she appraised him properly this time, "you look fine. And," she gazed up at his face, "you're rather handsome," she admitted, "for a human."

In fact, she was sure this Kiryuu Zero could make fine competition for vampires by birth if only based on his outer appearance.

He smiled, that soft look in his eyes again. "Thank you." He checked his watch. "He should be here soon. Would you like to stay? I doubt he'd mind. I certainly don't."

"No, that's alright. I got what I came here for. This night was supposed to be for the two of you. It isn't right for me to stay and butt in. Nii-sama would kill me."

He laughed. "Suit yourself. It was nice meeting you." He once again, held out his hand. "He's lucky to have a sister like you."

She sighed, admitting defeat. She took the proffered hand and lightly shook it. "Thank you. It was…nice meeting you as well."

. . .

Kaname hadn't an idea of what to expect of the dinner he was scheduled for that evening, but it definitely wasn't a quietly amused man sipping at his water, completely at ease with himself.

He swallowed. Was he the only nervous wreck here?

"Kiryuu-san?"

"That's me," and his eyes seemed to hold a deeper affection for someone they just met.

Nonetheless, Kaname felt himself relax. "I almost doubted myself for a moment. You don't feel like a hunter."

"That was deliberate, on my part, I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable. I just thought it'd be better for you if you didn't have a constant reminder of what I am hanging over your head." There were charms hunters could use to 'muffle' the anti-vampiric residue that came from handling their weapons all the time.

"I see, thank you for your consideration," really, this was far from what he could have imagined.

He hadn't known what to do when first agreeing to enter the 'engagement'. If it were with another pureblood, he would have been in his own element, more mentally prepared for whatever his soon-to-be bond mate may throw at him.

But a hunter?

He'd almost been ready to fight and tear his way through this dinner date, so sure whoever this man was, he wouldn't feel welcome to taking a vampire, a pureblood, as a life partner.

And no matter his own feelings for whomever it might be, Kaname knew it would hurt deeply to know his very presence may as well disgust his future husband.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't understand a single thing on this damned menu," the hunter suddenly said, "what is this, in French?"

Kaname coughed delicately, trying to hold in a smile. Really, it was one surprise after another… "It's Italian."

"Mm," the man gave a noncommittal sound, closing the menu in a dismissive manner, "would you mind so much ordering for me? Not to seem like an ignorant jackass, but I pasta isn't the only thing on here, right?"

Kaname couldn't keep in a smile this time. "No, it isn't, and I don't mind ordering on your behalf."

"Thanks." The hunter had quite a beautiful smile.

Willing himself not to get too lost in it, he quickly called for a waiter, letting himself focus on what food to get.

"Is there anything in particular you prefer?"

Another smile. "Whatever you like."

Flushing, he did as requested, naming a few dishes both he and his sister had always favored.

"This will all be just a moment, Sirs."

Watching the waiter leave, the pale man spoke up again, "before we start talking about anything else, I wanted to know if you were alright with the whole," he waved a hand, "getting engaged thing. It's nothing terrible if you aren't. They could all find another way to patch things up. I personally think the way they went about this was pretty tacky." He rested a chin atop his palm, fiddling with the corners of his napkin.

Kaname felt his insides freeze. "Do you…not agree?" So he'd been…right? Did the hunter not want him as a bond mate?

Zero shook his head, eyes lifting to meet his own as he sat back against his chair. "I'm asking for _your_ opinion. Do you think this arrangement is unreasonable? Do you mind it? In a bad way, I mean. If so, now's the time to say it. I promise nothing untoward will happen to you if you do."

Kaname blinked. His own… That was new. No one but his sister had ever asked that of him. "I…I'm terribly unsure of how this will come about. Surely, it may bring the stability we desire for both sides, however…"

What would this engagement mean for _him_?

It was too frightening to think about.

As if sensing his confusion, Zero asked, "Let's make this simpler, are you against having me as your…bond mate, was it?" Kaname nodded. "Bond mate then. Would you rather stab me in the eye than consider the possibility?"

He looked dead serious.

"I wouldn't ever want to hurt you," the pureblood immediately blurted. "And I wouldn't," he closed his eyes, "I wouldn't be opposed to the…engagement, if it's you."

He pursed his lips. Perhaps he shouldn't have let the last few words slip.

"Right. I won't ask again. Thanks for being honest." The hunter smiled. "And I'm flattered you think that way, since it's the same for me."

What?

It took a moment for the words to fully sink in, and once they did, there was nothing he could do to stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

The hunter paused at seeing his reaction for a moment before sighing fondly. "I guess I can see now why she was so worried."

It was said under his breath, but Kaname heard it all the same. "Excuse me?"

"If you blush like that for everyone, it's no wonder your friends are so concerned over your meeting someone on a date."

"I don't—" He cut himself off before he completely lost composure, and made a mental note to give Yuuki a stern talking to. There was no doubt as to the 'friend' the hunter was speaking of.

"I don't blush in front of every person I meet," he finished calmly, trying to ignore the amused glint in the other's eyes. "I just haven't any experience talking with a potential mate."

"You mean a hunter?"

"I – yes." Ugh, thrown off _again_? Kaname wondered when and if this man would stop making him feel like a jittery bird. He disliked not having the advantage of being able to predict someone's responses, and Kiryuu Zero was nothing like he'd imagined the leader of the association to be.

The man portrayed not an ounce of the terrifying reputation his perfect record had spawned. Silver Demon.

"Well, I'm glad you don't," the hunter shrugged, "you don't need to hide yourself here. I do want to get to know you better, and I can't do that if you're being cautious and evasive.

"People are more forthcoming with their words when unguarded."

There it was again, with the wanting Kaname's own thoughts thing… And this hunter said it all so naturally, as if he couldn't possibly want for anything else…

It was strange. Everybody always wanted _some_thing. Only his sister had deigned to stay by his side just because she wanted to.

But since the beginning, Zero hadn't asked a single thing of him except…for Kaname, as himself.

"But I feel as though I'm the only 'unguarded' one here," he sighed.

"Are you kidding? Did you think I came here with scripted lines or something?" Zero looked incredulous, "I'm going on a whim, winging everything and just hoping you don't go back thinking you'd rather marry a dumpster."

Kaname sputtered. "That, that's _my_ line! I came here thinking things could never work out between us with you being a hunter, all those I met treated me like an alien mutation or their week old laundry, and—"

He was cut off by the pure genuine laughter erupting from Zero, watching the man in fascinated astonishment as his pale cheeks turned red with the effort and his face lit up.

The pureblood knew then and there, he wanted to make this man laugh a lot more often.

"Then we can both agree neither of us is as hopeless as we thought?" Zero took a steadying breath, still flushed.

"Far from it," Kaname said firmly. This could work. Not just for peace, but (and this truly amazed him) for both of them as well.

He'd thought he'd have to sacrifice everything in order to achieve the dream his parents fought for, his chances at having a loving partner, his own family…

"Hey, this stuff is good," the hunter actually looked pleasantly surprised as he took a forkful of his food.

Kaname smiled affectionately. "I'm glad to see we at least have something in common. That dish has been a favorite of mine since childhood."

"Nice to know you weren't deprived of good food as a kid," Zero sipped at his water, "neither my uncle or my parents could cook anything decent if their lives depended on it, so I had to make do on my own," he explained. "And an older childhood friend of mine would always try to 'help out', the asshole," Zero added, "and would squeeze in freaking _mustard_ in everything I tried to make."

Damn Kaito.

"Can you imagine having to drink a smoothie after he stuck that shit in?" Zero wrinkled his nose, lost in his memories of the incident. "Fucking disgusting."

He looked up when he heard Kaname trying to hold in a laugh. "I'm serious," he continued, encouraged by the other's smile, "and once, he filled the ice cube trays with that crap, letting it freeze over night, trying to convince me it was just really thick pineapple juice when I found it the next morning.

"My uncle fell for it, he can be an idiot, but his face! I'll never forget it…"

And Kaname had never forgotten that night. It still rang clear in his memories, his first encounter with his husband.

It always made him feel warmer.

He'd been so unsure and uncertain … So afraid his background as a vampire would only ensure for a miserable marriage.

But Zero had overridden every one of those fears and worked to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

And after their evening meal, he had dragged him to one of his mother's favorite stores, asking Kaname to choose something to remember their first meeting by.

"_You know, proof that we didn't try to go at each other's throats on sight?"_

Kaname had declined his offer and instead shyly requested for the hunter's tie.

His husband had complied without complaint.

Kaname wasn't sure if Zero was aware, but he still kept that tie with him, a satiny white that'd gone well with the dark shirt Zero had worn that night.

The thin strip of cloth, otherwise so seemingly insignificant, had helped him through many of his anxious moments, when he'd felt insecure, a little lonely without Zero, or when he'd been deathly terrified upon hearing the hunter had been severely injured during one of his missions. The last had happened all too often for comfort.

It'd been on those days Kaname couldn't wait for them to bond, if only so he could at least not worry for Zero's life.

His sister had snorted a laugh and said he was completely smitten, almost to an embarrassing degree. Not even _she_ constantly fretted over her own fiancé the way he did.

"_He has a reason to come back home now,"_ she patted his hands, _"so look a little more happy when he comes back, and less like a crazy chicken with its head cut off. He feels guilty enough as it is. _

"_He's never broken a promise with you has he?"_

She was right, of course, Zero always kept to his word.

Whatever the odds, the hunter had stayed by him.

"_This is what you old fuckers wanted, wasn't it? Then leave us the hell alone!"_

When the elders had gotten word of the possibility of him siring a child, they'd flown into a frenzy, already fearing what his not-even-conceived baby would mean for their coveted political power.

A pureblood born from a male was always stronger than one from a female, and unlike a regular heterosexual coupling, males weren't required to mate with another pureblood to produce a pureblood child.

Combined with the genetics of one of the best hunters of his generation…

Well, Kaname supposed they did have something to worry over. It was a well-known rumor, that the reason behind his great-grandfather's successful reign over his kind was his ability to wield both the powers of a hunter and a vampire.

And no one was keen on seeing it happen a second time.

When demanded to reconsider their engagement (however hesitant), Zero had, with a straight face, given them the proverbial kick to their backsides out the door, in a most unconventional way.

Or should he say inappropriate.

Kaname had hardly recognized any of the vulgar (but quite wordy and descriptive) language that'd sailed out of his fiancé's mouth like a breeze.

Struck speechless, the elders barely spared them a glance when they left.

Kaname remembered sending them a smile and a, "Thank you for your time," before closing the door.

. . .

Senna giggled. "Everyone says your Kaa-sama must be the luckiest pureblood to ever exist in the history of vampires, and I can see why. He's always smiling!" He watched as said pureblood stared lovingly down at a folded tie in his hand.

Natsumi tilted his head curiously. "I guess. But that's all I know of Kaa-sama, I've never known him to look like anything else."

"My Kaa-sama tells me it's really hard for us to be happy." Senna murmured. "We have to try our hardest to keep whatever good things we find.

"It's really weird though," he pouted in confusion, "I heard some of the other kids say it should be impossible for a pureblood and hunter to get married."

Natsumi blinked. "Tou-sama is one," Uh, the leader of the whole damn association, in fact. "Did you hear that from the other nobles? You know they're all idiots." He rolled his eyes.

Senna flushed. "It's not like I believe it!"

"Even if you did, my parents are living proof it isn't true," Natsumi shrugged. "And if that isn't enough, then Kaa-sama giving birth to me should be more than." A male pureblood was only able to conceive if they truly wished for a child, one of the reasons why it so rarely happened.

"Yeah…and I'm glad you're here," Senna said softly.

Natsumi looked at him strangely. "Uh, thanks. I am too, it would kind of suck if I thought otherwise."

Senna snorted and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Come on, we have to get to the piano lessons of doom."

"Our teacher's crap." His Kaa-sama could play so much better than the dumb bimbo they'd hired.

Senna laughed, taking off down the hall. "I'm telling your mother you said a bad word again!"

"Hey!"

_._

_Thanks for reading! :D  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Displaced (Side Story 2 - AU!Kaname's pregnancy)

.

It was already well into evening on the day both Zero and Kaname had, much to their chagrin, coincidentally needed to see the chairman.

But before either had time to exchange their usual greeting by way of barbed words and snide insults, their heads snapped to the direction of the office they'd been headed to.

"It's…not just me, right?" Zero asked cautiously, the (useless) threats against the pureblood withering away the moment he sensed—

"I'm afraid it isn't."

"What the fuck is here doing here? Again?"

"We will see," and Kaname proceeded to knock.

"Come in."

"They sure are together a lot even when they say they hate each other," the all too familiar boy mused.

"What the hell is going on? I thought we were done with him after he went home."

"Not quite," the chairman smiled. "After all, I did say it would've been nice to be able to meet his parents."

Kaname looked weary. "So you…kept in contact, I presume?"

"Yup!" Natsumi chirped. "Cause unlike you guys, Uncle Kaien is loads of fun!"

"Oh, you flatter me," the chairman flapped his hand dramatically, obviously pleased with the familial title, "it's only because of you that anything we do is remotely interesting."

"Thanks, I knew that," the young pureblood said with a cheeky grin, "so you better not ditch me for these losers. You'll never see these pictures again."

"I would never!" (Zero rolled his eyes.) "And you can't leave without showing me everyone single one!"

Zero and Kaname watched, with something akin to morbid fascination, as the ex-hunter flounced back to the couch with a hop and a skip to practically cuddle into the boy's side, looking over what appeared to be a scrapbook, one of three, stacked atop the table.

"…Pictures?" Zero said numbly, most likely unaware he'd even voiced the question.

"You guys should see these too, if you like," the chairman invited while Natsumi scowled.

"Do they have to be here? All they're gonna do is throw up once they see it." The young pureblood had more or less adjusted himself to differentiating between his parents and not-parents, and hardly felt any guilt over showing his dislike for the latter. People who hated each other were totally not on his Be Nice To list.

"Ah, well, I suppose…"

"What are they of?" Kaname asked softly.

Natsumi sent him a squinty-eyed look of incredulity that went on to say, 'Are you kidding me?'

Followed by a flat-stared, 'What the hell do you think?'

The older pureblood tried to resist the persistent tick in his left eye.

Seeing Natsumi's refusal in providing answers, the chairman supplied, "they're from when Kaname-kun was pregnant with Natsumi-kun."

"…What?"

"I would like to see them."

"_What?_"

Kaname smiled. "I suggest you come to the chairman at a later date, Kiryuu-kun."

"…I'm staying."

A snort. "You guys are so not cute. Looks like your boat is in better shape, though."

The chairman giggled.

Kaname smiled wryly. "The pictures, Natsumi-kun?"

"Yeah, alright. You," he pointed to the brunet, "next to me. And you," he pointed to the prefect, "next to Uncle Kaien." When all he got were bemused blinks, he went along and mirrored their expression. "What? It's just separate seating." He shrugged. "Act like a brat, treated like a brat, capiche?"

"You—"

"I apologize for our behavior."

"Kuran!"

"Whatever, just sit down already. Hope you know it's rude to keep standing."

They sat.

The chairman giggled again.

"So this one was when Kaa-sama just found out about it, and Oba-sama threw a private party," Natsumi pointed; and sure enough, those involved all looked happy and festive.

"May I ask how he…" Kaname waved his hand in a vague gesture, "'found out', exactly?"

"What? Oh," the younger pureblood tilted his head. "Kaa-sama told me he just knew. Like, he felt me there, you know? It's instinct."

"I see."

"Well," they went ahead to the next frame, "this one was after Tou-sama got a fist to the face for being annoying."

And much to Kaname's amusement as well as the chairman's, the father-to-be had a remarkable bruise staining his fine skin, looking sheepishly contrite.

"Oba-sama thought it was just too funny not to take a picture for. Kaa-sama hardly ever hits anyone." He didn't need to. One look from his eyes and obedience was granted. Usually.

"Why did he?"

"Overprotective hovering syndrome."

"Mm."

"And, ugh, that," in the next frame, "was just Tou-sama being Tou-sama."

The chairman cooed.

Kaname fought to hold back the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Zero sputtered.

Natsumi flipped the page. Then paused. Then flipped again.

"Tou-sama's such a perv."

"I, that, how dare he!" Kaname had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

"Kaa-sama actually doesn't mind it too much. Or these wouldn't be here. I think he finds it cute."

"C—"

"Oh, Natsumi-kun, your parents are killing me here," the chairman laughed, "it's no wonder they were able to have you."

"I know." He sighed, turning back to the book and onto the next picture.

"What's he doing?" Zero actually sounded genuinely curious (if not a little weirded out).

"He's sharing his magic. All vampire babies need it before they're born." Kaname answered, eyes softening at the two figures in the frame.

"Yup, yup! Babies are real unstable when they're still growing, so its parents have to give it some help. Doing that," he pointed down at the photograph, "is the only way for them to stay healthy. They'll die otherwise."

"It's also crucial during the last stages of pregnancy." Kaname added, almost without thought.

Natsumi nodded. "Cause they're old enough to have emotion and movement. They need to know the parents are always there."

"It is another reason why having a bond mate is absolutely necessary." The older pureblood finished.

"Such fragility…" The chairman gently traced the picture with his finger, going along the soft curve of Kaname's midsection and stopping at where Zero's forehead pressed against it; the hunter's eyes closed to the world and his face completely at peace.

The next few were of similar content, all portraying the couple in some of their most vulnerable moments as they gave everything they had into nurturing their future child.

Unexpectedly humbled, the three men grew quiet as they flipped page after page of the careful, tenuous process.

It wasn't at all easy. Just as a human woman took precautions when expecting a child, it was no less difficult for vampires, with how devoted the couple had to be in order to carry a healthy babe to term.

The first scrapbook ended with an image of Kaname, dressed in a simple robe, his hands resting against his middle, the smile on his lips small and slight, but no less brilliant than a full one.

"My, he looks absolutely _radiant_," the chairman whispered.

Natsumi grinned. "Pretty, huh? Tou-sama told me he was _so_ damn glad Kaa-sama had to stay home during the whole thing or else some other undeserving idiot might have stolen him away."

The ex-hunter laughed, "fat chance!"

"True, but Tou-sama's like that. He says he knows how wonderful Kaa-sama is, and doesn't want anyone else to see it the way he does."

"Oh, those boys…" The man was starting to look all ridiculously sappy again.

"We should get to the other one," Natsumi flipped it open, "this one has the more fun stuff."

Zero gaped at the first picture. "Is he…did he really eat that?" He asked weakly.

"Yup, 'fraid he did, man," Natsumi answered grimly.

That mustard and smoothie thing? Not so 'fucking disgusting' anymore.

"Ah, and here?" The chairman quickly pointed to another, eager for a topic change.

"Oh, it's when Oji-sama had the wrong flowers ordered to our place and the scent kind of drove Kaa-sama a little crazy."

Though perhaps that was an understatement. His father had been afraid for his _life_ for those five days.

"_I love your mother more than_ any_thing_, any_one in the world, buddy, he's the most gorgeous thing to grace us second rate crapjobs, but even I have my limits to how many times I can properly show it!_

"_Four and a half days _straight_, little man, and I was out like a damn light."_

Yeah… Tough times.

Aunt Yuuki couldn't stop laughing about it for _ages_.

"_Ha, ha, oh my_ god_," _she'd shrieked, _"_four and a half _days? Four and a half_ days? _New record! New_ record!"

Her reaction had been all on camera.

"_And, and you k-kept up until then? With my_ brother?" _She hiccupped. "I've heard even the strongest noble has stamina problems after_ one _night with one of us, and you lasted for_ four, _including the_ days_, in a_ row?" More laughter. _"You're a_ riot, _Zero!"_

Yeah… Really tough times.

Natsumi flipped to a new page.

"Oh shit…"

His eyes slid to the prefect, smirking as he caught sight of widening eyes.

And it was no wonder, since this picture was of when his mother was taking a bath.

You couldn't see anything significant, of course, what with the flower petals and the specific angle, but Natsumi guessed there must have been something about it, since his own father just about went dreamy eyed every time he saw it.

"Please turn the page," Kaname murmured, his cheeks flushed.

"Well, since it's you, technically," Natsumi shrugged, doing as requested.

"You looked beautiful, Kaname-kun," the chairman smiled, "nothing to be ashamed of."

"That is _not_ the point," the pureblood's eyes were determinedly fixed on the next picture.

"So. This one's when they were eating outside in the garden, and Oji-sama slipped, fell on a plate of spaghetti, _with_ the sauce on it, and one of his hands flipped the spoon from Kaa-sama's hand, which landed on Tou-sama, which started the most epic food fight _ever_."

He'd always regretted not being there for it yet.

"I'm not surprised Kaname-kun is perfectly clean."

Natsumi snorted. "Oji-sama isn't dumb enough to go for Kaa-sama when he's pregnant and Tou-sama would never throw food at him, period."

"Never?" Kaname asked aloud.

Natsumi raised a brow. "Well, not unless you want to include the times they—"

"No," the pureblood interrupted, "not those."

"Then yeah, he wouldn't. Not even for a food fight. Says he won't be able to lick it off. Too busy throwing, you know?"

Kaname just looked resigned. He should've known it would be for such reasons.

Natsumi hid a smile.

"Why won't I? Accidents happen, kid, even in a food fight, and I wouldn't ever want to hurt your mother. He would say the same for me."

There were a few more pictures from that day, with his father and uncle looking like they'd just went skinny dipping in a dump and even more with his aunt scolding them for their ruined clothes, trying not to laugh.

"You're all very close," the chairman said softly.

"Yeah, I think it's cool, but a lot of other idiots think it's, like, blasphemy to get along with your family or something."

"You're extremely lucky."

"You bet I am," Natsumi grinned.

For once, both he and the chairman missed the eye contact that lasted for less than a split second above their heads, lost in their amusement.

By the time Natsumi flipped the page, it was as if the shared uncertain gaze had never been.

"Oh! Sorry guys, I think my younger cousin took some of these out," there were empty frames, "but I can show you the last two in here."

It was of his parents and himself, still a newborn, a tiny doll like thing in his mother's arms.

"Their eyes are all for you," the chairman smiled. The couple was hardly paying attention to the viewer, completely captivated by the little bundle they'd just brought into the world.

Their joy, awe, amazement, and overwhelming love were all evident, portrayed so clearly, it almost hurt to keep looking.

Natsumi gave them all a moment to themselves before bouncing in his seat. "So? What'd you think, Uncle Kaien?"

"They're precious memoirs, and I'm…truly, truly grateful you trusted me enough to share them with me."

Kaname nodded, "I must agree, this was…personal, and yet…"

"S'cool, as long as you know how awesome it was. I gotta go back before Kaa-sama raises hell on me, though, so see ya! Thanks for your time, Uncle Kaien! You better have my favorite biscuits next time or else!"

. . .

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
